Rivalry
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: An extension/rewrite of Rivals. Bellatrix/Voldemort, Nagini/Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: In response to some comments, I've decided to rewrite my two-shot story, Rivals, as a longer piece that explains the relationships between Nagini, Bellatrix and Voldemort more fully. Here's chapter one. Hope you like. Rated for sex, some language and impending violence.

Comments and reviews loved! Please tell me what you think!

)O(

Bellatrix touched her lips to the Dark Lord's throat, and laid her head on his heaving chest.

"My Lord," she purred. "Did you enjoy?"

"It was most satisfactory, my Bellatrix," he said. "Most satisfactory."

That didn't sound good to Bellatrix. Satisfactory was not praise. Satisfactory was unacceptable.

"What would you like me to do, my Lord?" she asked, running her fingertips lightly over his bare chest. "What would make it _better_ than satisfactory?"

The Dark Lord said nothing. He sat up, and gently lifted Bellatrix off him.

"My Lord?"

He settled her on the pillows and twisted a finger around one black curl.

"Beautiful Bella."

She sighed deeply, put a hand on his wrist.

"Lovely, sweet Bella…"

Her heavy-lidded eyes fell closed, and she tipped her head back against the headboard. The things he called her, in bed at night were not things usually associated with Bellatrix Lestrange, except in dark, paradoxical whispers, _sweet poison, terrible beauty, lovely pain_.

"My Lord?"

"Yes, beauty?" He pressed his lips to the swell of her breast.

"May I ask a question?"

"Certainly, Bella."

"But… will you answer honestly?"

"And why would I do that?" The Dark Lord lifted his head and looked at her with an ironic smile.

"As a reward?" she asked, her breath quickening because she knew she was treading on deadly ground. "For my service?"

"Go ahead and ask, then," he said, sliding a hand between her legs to work the tender flesh there.

"What do you think about?"

"Clarify, if you please, my Bellatrix." He slipped a finger inside her, teasing gently.

"When we're… you know…"

"If we're doing it you ought to be able to say it, Bella dear."

"When we're making love…"

He chuckled softly, and withdrew his finger, drew a design on her soft belly with her juices. Bellatrix moaned softly.

"Is that what you think of it as, Bella?"

"Fucking, then. When we're fucking, what do you think about?" Bellatrix's cheeks burned. She didn't like to talk about it that way. The act between her and the Dark Lord was near sacred to her, and calling it by such a base name seemed blasphemous.

The Dark Lord considered her, a cruel smile playing around his lips. "What does it matter to you?"

It was a question with no right answer.

"Will it make it any better if I tell you? Do you expect me to say I'm thinking about you? Don't lie, be honest if you want me to be, Bellatrix. Do you want me to say I'm thinking about you? About how much I _love_ you?" His voice was mocking, and his nails dug into the flesh of her full hips. It was a punishment, she knew. A small enough punishment for a small enough crime, but it was the intent of it that stung.

She whimpered. "No, my Lord, never, my Lord, I was only–"

"_Lies_."

She squeaked as his nails pierced the skin and crimson pebbles of blood pooled along the edges of his nails.

"Honesty is a virtue, Bellatrix. Now tell me the truth."

"Yes," she gasped. "I am sorry, my Lord, but yes."

He released her.

"I don't, my Bella," he said. "Since it appears tonight is a night in which we are striving for honesty, I don't love you."

She could have cried. It hurt that much.

"Go back to your husband, dearheart," he said, his voice soft and painfully gentle again. He slid his tongue over the cuts on her fleshy hips, lapping up the droplets of blood. "I haven't any more time for you tonight. And, incidentally, I'll be curious to hear what Rodolphus will have to say about your new scars."

Bellatrix hid her tears until she had dressed again and left the Dark Lord's chamber. But as soon as the door shut behind her, she sank to the ground and clutched her head.

Why was he so damn _cruel_? He didn't have to talk like that to her! She had pleased him, hadn't she?

_Satisfactory_.

God, it hurt.

She had given him everything. Her body, her faith, her very _soul_ was his, and this was how he repaid her?

But then, she had asked for honesty. She had asked for the truth, so she couldn't complain when she got it.

"Who the hell are you?"

Bellatrix's head snapped up, and she tried to scrub the tears from her face, but she had been wearing eye makeup and it had run, and she only succeeded in smearing it further.

"Don't see why that concerns you!" Bellatrix snapped, angry at being seen looking so weak.

Standing over her was a tall, slim woman. She was dressed in a fine, olive green kimono, so sheer that Bellatrix could see the lacy lingerie she wore beneath it. Her hair was long, silky and fine, and pin straight, dark brown. Her bony hips were tilted provocatively, and one hand rested on the higher one. Her legs, long and thin were scarcely covered by the short robe. A distinctive scent of spicy perfume hung about her.

Bellatrix, by contrast, wore last night's dress, pulled on quickly. Her black curls were wild and tangled, and she knew the scent of sex was still on her. Not to mention the teary makeup smeared on her face.

The woman shrugged. "It _doesn't_ concern me, I suppose." She stepped past Bellatrix and made to open the Dark Lord's door.

"What are you doing?" Bellatrix leapt to her feet and stepped between the door and the woman.

"I'm going in," she said. Her voice had clear irritation in it.

"No you bloody well aren't! Do you know whose room that is?"

"Voldemort's."

"Bite your tongue!" Bellatrix raised a hand to slap. "You will show him the proper respect! Call him _the Dark Lord_!"

"I'll call him what I please!" The woman grabbed Bellatrix's wrist. "It isn't any concern of yours. Who are you, in any case?" She pulled back the sleeve of Bellatrix's robe, and smirked at the raw Dark Mark that graced Bellatrix's arm. "Let me see… Death Eater, hovering about the Dark Lord's room… egotistical bitch… why, you must be Bellatrix Lestrange."

"You watch your mouth! The Dark Lord has favoured me beyond anything you can believe–"

"You mean he's gone to bed with you."

Bellatrix really did slap her that time. Her teeth came down hard on her bottom lip.

"I seem to have touched a nerve." She raised her eyebrows, and ran her tongue around her bloodied lips. "Or did little Bella not want it to get out that she's had knowledge of the so-called Dark Lord? Is little Bella afraid people will call her a _slut_ if they know? Is little Bella scared her _husband_ will find out?"

"Don't you dare patronize me!"

"Poor Rodolphus," the other woman sneered. "Does he know about you and the Dark Lord and is just too afraid to admit it? Or maybe he's got his own mistress hidden away somewhere. Maybe he finds the whole idea of you and he Dark Lord together to be arousing–"

"Don't talk about him like that!" Bellatrix felt no passion and little love for her husband, but he had never done anything wrong save for love Bellatrix, and this woman had no right to be so cruel to him.

"What is going on?"

The Dark Lord had opened the door, and both Bellatrix and the other woman froze.

"My Lord–" Bellatrix began, but the other woman pushed her out of the way.

"Evening, Tom," she hissed, striding over to him. She coiled around him, drawing her tongue over his shoulder, and rubbed her body sinuously against his.

Bellatrix literally shook with anger. She ought to have known he had another woman hidden away! No wonder he didn't love her, with this whore at him! Who could? This seductive slut of a woman was driving the Dark Lord away from her! Even Bellatrix, who was known among certain parties for having a promiscuous disposition would never do the things that this _creature_ was doing, wrapping herself around the Dark Lord like a snake, and with Bellatrix standing right there! Didn't she have any shame? The whore! Who was she?

The Dark Lord kissed this other woman deeply, then smirked a little at Bellatrix.

"Bellatrix," he said, "allow me to introduce Nagini."

Bellatrix fled.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Okay, I'm sorry this took so long, but I warn you now, I'm not going to be very quick about this story. Warnings: some OOC-ness, language, sexual content, and a drug reference (but, honestly, the reference is so insanely mild that it couldn't offend anyone. I only warn you because it's sort of similar to Twilight. Except, you know, not an abomination against literature.)

One in 65 people who reads a story reviews it. Do better.

)O(

Narcissa and Lucius were not pleased when Bellatrix burst into their bedroom.

"Christ, Bella!" Narcissa shrieked, pulling the sheet over herself. "I don't come running into your room when you're at it with Rodolphus!"

"Or the Dark Lord," Lucius sneered, sitting up. "And Narcissa's already told you her position on group–"

"Oh shut the Hell up!" Bellatrix snapped. "Narcissa, who's this Nagini?"

"What?" Narcissa grabbed a robe from the chair next to her bed and pulled it on.

"Nagini! Nagini!"

"Bella, what the Hell is a Nagini?"

"Oh, I know this one," Lucius smirked. "Bella's jealous, is she?"

"I'm not talking to you!"

"I'm lost here," Narcissa said, looking between her sister and her husband.

"Nagini is the Dark Lord's mistress," sneered Lucius. "His _other_ mistress, that is."

"If you say _one more word–_"

"What'll you do, Bells? Slap me?"

"Still lost," Narcissa interrupted. "Since when does the Dark Lord need two mistresses?"

"Since Bella stopped satisfying him, I suppose," Lucius said offhandedly.

"_What_?"

"Well, he wouldn't need another if you were doing well. You must be losing your touch."

"Does he _say_ that?"

Lucius chuckled. "If he did, do you think I'd tell you?"

Bellatrix grabbed Lucius's wand from the dresser and jabbed it under his chin. "God _dammit_, Lucius, did the Dark Lord say I'm losing my touch?"

"Bellatrix!" Narcissa cried. "Don't you dare threaten my husband!"

A muscle in Bellatrix's jaw twitched and she pulled the wand back, still glaring threateningly at Lucius.

"Why don't you prove you're don't?" said Lucius, smiling a little now that he was out of danger. "Why don't you prove to me that–"

Bellatrix backhanded him.

"No!" Narcissa told her sister. "You can't just come in here and threaten my husband and then go and _hit_ him!"

"Are you listening to him?" Bellatrix shrieked. "Did you hear what he just said to me?"

"Get out of my room! Get out _now_!"

Bellatrix stood up slowly, her eyes blazing.

"Go to Hell, Lucius," she snarled, and stormed out.

"That's one mad bitch you have for a sister," Lucius commented, touching his cheek where she had hit it.

"Don't I bloody know it," Narcissa said.

)O(

"Rod?" Bellatrix whispered, shaking her husband awake.

"Mm?" He blinked, and then sat up. "Bella, what's wrong? Have you been crying? You've been crying. Why have you been crying, Bella?"

"I haven't been crying," Bellatrix lied. "Have you heard about this Nagini?"

Rodolphus's eyebrows drew together. "Nagini?"

"She's… Lucius said she's… have you heard about her?"

"I think I heard… who is she?"

"She's a woman," Bellatrix said. "She's the Dark Lord's– the…"

A lump rose in her throat. She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Oh, God," Rodolphus said quietly. "Bella, you don't mean… the Dark Lord's taken another mistress?"

Bellatrix crumpled.

"Oh Bella," he whispered. He wrapped his arms around her, and let her bury her teary face in his shoulder.

"Why?" she sobbed, as he stroked her thick black hair, and cradled her like a child. "Why would he do that, Rod? Why doesn't he love me?"

"I don't know, Bella," said Rodolphus. "I don't know."

"You love me, don't you, Rod?" she asked, lifting her head to look at him. "I haven't lost my touch, have I? There's nothing wrong with me, is there?"

"You're perfect, Bella," he told her.

It stung that she was crying for the Dark Lord's lack of faith when he, Rodolphus, would have gladly laid down his life for her. Didn't she see how much he loved her? He would hold her, comfort her, prove that he loved her so much that even this couldn't make him hate her. And maybe, someday, she would see. The Dark Lord was her drug, her cocaine, her ecstasy, intoxicating but so very terrible to her. And he, Rodolphus, was her sobriety. Dull, perhaps, at times, but safe, and kind, and real.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Warnings: Sex (afterplay), s/m, slight language. And an oddly masochistic Voldemort.

)O(

"So, Tom," Nagini purred, "what's this Bellatrix like?"

Voldemort was lying back on a heap of pillows, still partly lost in a haze of dopamine. Nagini straddling him, her thin legs pressing on either side of his torso.

Voldemort sighed with slight irritation. "I'd rather not talk about her."

"I'm not asking you to tell me, I'm ordering you," said Nagini. She ran a sharp fingernail along Voldemort's windpipe, and a thin red welt rose. He moaned and tilted his head back to give Nagini more access to his throat.

She drew her hand back and slapped him lightly. "Answer, Tom."

"Hurt me," he hissed, turning his head a little.

Nagini laughed. "Masochist."

"You talk as though that's a bad thing."

"Hardly. Now tell me about Bellatrix."

"Hit me again, Nagini. Hit, then I'll tell you."

"You can't give me orders, Tom. You can't _bargain_ with me. I'm _ordering_ you to tell me, Tom. What's Bellatrix like?"

"She doesn't call me Tom, for one thing."

"What does she call you then?" Nagini asked.

"'My Lord', or 'Master'."

Nagini laughed harshly, and dragged her fingernails over Voldemort's torso. "What a little whore. Do you call her 'slave'? Does she enjoy that? Does she think _you_ would?"

"I _am_ her master."

"Which is all very well in other areas of life, but I know you don't want that sort of thing in your bedroom."

"Which is why I have you," he said. "I'm not _your_ master."

"Damn right you're not," hissed Nagini. "And don't you ever forget it." She punctuated the sentence by slapping him again, hard.

He groaned, and reached out to take hold of her waist, draw her close to him.

"Ah, ah, ah," Nagini whispered, pressing her finger to his lips, and slapping his hands away. "You've had enough for one night. If you want another woman, you'll have to find Bella again."

She climbed off of him, and picked up her robe from where she had dropped it on the ground.

"Will you come back tomorrow night?" asked Voldemort, sitting up in bed, watching Nagini dress herself.

"No," she said simply.

"Why not?"

"I have a…" Nagini paused to choose her word, "previous engagement."

"What sort of engagement?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Nagini smirked, and sauntered out.


	4. Chapter 4

Bellatrix floated through the next day in a daze. She ate, at Rodolphus's insistence, but didn't taste the food. She reconciled with Narcissa, but she didn't know what they said. When evening fell, she went out with Fenrir to torture some muggles, but she didn't take pleasure in it.

When she wandered back into Malfoy Manor, which was being used as the unofficial headquarters of the Death Eaters, because there were enough rooms for the Dark Lord and dozens of Death Eaters hiding from the Ministry, Rodolphus kissed his wife on the forehead, and whispered that he'd meet her in their room. She nodded numbly, watched him walk out, sat down at a table for her evening drink.

"Oh, Bellatrix! Just who I wanted to see!"

Bellatrix, who had been pouring a glass of wine, jumped and spilled red liquid on the table. That seductive, hissing purr had haunted her for the past twenty-four hours.

"What are you doing here?" Bellatrix snapped, twisting to face Nagini.

The whore was lounging against the doorframe, examining her fingernails. She looked utterly unconcerned, and, in fact, rather bored. Bellatrix hated her utterly. It was wrong, completely wrong, for this woman to flounce in and snatch the Dark Lord right out from under Bellatrix's nose.

"I came to talk to you," Nagini said. "Aren't you going to offer me a drink?"

"Why should I?"

"We don't have to be enemies, you know, Trixie," Nagini said. She took a glass from the Malfoys' cupboard and set it on the table.

"Don't call me that."

"Bella, then?"

"Bellatrix."

"Fine. Bellatrix. Could I have a drink, then, _Bellatrix_?"

Bellatrix glared, then poured wine into Nagini's glass.

"Cheers," said Nagini.

Bellatrix raised her glass. "To the Dark Lord."

"Quite." Nagini tilted liquid into her mouth. "The Dark Lord. Let's talk about the Dark Lord. Tell me, Bellatrix, what do you do with the Dark Lord?

"_What_?" Bellatrix's eyes bugged out. This woman was far, far too bold.

"The Dark Lord. What do you do with him? In bed, I mean."

Bellatrix sputtered. "I– I– How dare you ask me that! What I do with the Dark Lord is none of your business!"

Nagini rolled her eyes. "I only thought perhaps we could compare notes. But if you're going to get so upset…"

"I'm not upset!" Bellatrix protested.

"Oh please," scoffed Nagini. "Do you think I'd believe that? But I don't understand. I mean, it isn't as though he won't sleep with you anymore just because some nights he's with me instead."

"Shut your mouth!" Bellatrix clenched her fists, suppressing the urge to break the whore's neck.

"But I don't see why you should care," Nagini repeated. "Unless you're…"

"_What_?" Bellatrix gritted her teeth. She just wanted Nagini out of here, away from her, anywhere else, even the Dark Lord's bed, so long as Bellatrix didn't have to talk to her anymore.

"Well, unless you've gone and fallen in love with him," Nagini said, with a slight, false giggle. "But you wouldn't be that stupid, of course."

Bellatrix's eyes flickered, and Nagini burst out into proper laughter.

"I don't have to listen to this." Bellatrix stood up and stamped to the door.

"You _are_!" Nagini shrieked. "You _are_ in love with him! God, what _would_ your husband say to that?"

Bellatrix whirled, fixed the whore with her iciest glare.

"Go to Hell, Nagini," she snarled. "Go fry in Hell."

"I'm sure I will," Nagini said, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. "And I'll see you there, Bella."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: And after her long absence, in-character Bellatrix reappears! Rewrite of ch 1 of Rivals. Warning: violence. Please review!

)O(

After she had left Nagini, Bellatrix paced the grounds for hours, trying to decide what to do. She wanted Nagini dead, wanted to feel her thin neck snap, and tear that silky hair out of her head. She wanted to mangle her beyond recognition, so that the Dark Lord's mind wouldn't be twisted by the whore's beauty anymore.

What would the Dark Lord do to her if she killed Nagini?

There was only one thing that she could do. She would go to the Dark Lord right now, and she would be what he wanted. If he wanted to submit, then by god, she'd make him submit. Whatever it was that Nagini was doing to him, Bellatrix could do better.

Before she lost her nerve, she headed for his rooms. Nagini had obviously been free to talk to Bellatrix, she must have told the Dark Lord she wouldn't be there that night. Perfect, that would leave him free for Bellatrix.

She hesitated momentarily in front of his door, then pushed it open.

"My Lord–" she began, then stopped.

The Dark Lord looked up lazily. Bellatrix pressed her hand over her mouth, trying not to show how horrified she was.

"Ah, Bella," he said, sitting up in bed. "You may go back to Rodolphus. I have no need of your services tonight."

Before she even saw the woman untangling herself from the sheets, Bellatrix knew what had happened. Nagini had gotten to the Dark Lord first. That temptress had beaten her to the Dark Lord's bed once again, and there was nothing Bellatrix could do about it. She fisted her hands, furious that she had been thwarted again.

"I should go too, Tom," Nagini purred, sliding her slender body along the Dark Lord as she climbed out of bed. "Good night."

Bellatrix clenched her teeth and forced herself to smile at the whore who had stolen the Dark Lord from her. Oh, how would love to hurt her, kill her…

Nagini didn't deserve the Dark Lord. What had Nagini _ever_ done for him outside of the bedchamber? She was no Death Eater; she had brazenly refused the Mark. She did not cater to the Dark Lord's wishes. Not like Bellatrix, who took pleasure in submitting to her Lord. Not like Bellatrix, who bore the Dark Mark with pride, and would not dream of defying her Master. It was pure injustice that Nagini was the one who got the Dark Lord.

"Coming, Bella?" asked Nagini, pulling on her robe and slithering past Bellatrix into the hallway. Bellatrix followed, knowing she had no choice. The Dark Lord did not want her that night, and she was powerless to do anything about it. She wouldn't be able to talk to the Dark Lord now, and probably never would. It was hopeless, he would always prefer Nagini to her.

"You know why he doesn't want you?" Nagini said, shutting the door and turning on Bellatrix.

Bellatrix flushed with anger and ignored the other woman.

"It's because he knows he can have you," Nagini continued, after it became clear that Bellatrix was not going to answer her. "I tried to tell you earlier, but you didn't listen. He knows he can have you, any time, any place, any _way_ he chooses. All he has to do is nod, and you slide into bed with him. There's no chase, no excitement, no _passion_. You ought to defy him more often."

"He is the Dark Lord!"

"All the same, he is a man. And every man loves a chase. They love to be teased, love to try to take something just outside their reach."

"That's what you do, is it?" Bellatrix exclaimed scornfully. She had been trying not to show just how furious she was, but this was too much. "You tease him? Well let me tell you, it won't be long before he becomes irritated with that act, and then it will be death for you."

"You're so morbid," Nagini commented.

"I have reason to be. And why are you telling me this in any case? I'm your rival. _Not_ your _friend_!"

Nagini shrugged. "Because I am fond of the chase too. Where's the fun if I know I can always have the Dark Lord? Competition is a healthy thing, Bellatrix."

"You are disgusting. Now leave me alone, I don't have time to waste on you."

"As if you ever do anything but pine for Voldemort and whore for any man that will have you."

Bellatrix snapped.

"All right." She turned on Nagini, painting a false smile onto her face. "Do you want to know what I do with my spare time? I can show you."

"Why not?" Nagini, not the least intimidated, smirked and lolled against the wall. "Could be interesting. Yeah, show me."

"All right," Bellatrix hissed again, advancing. "But I won't do it unless you swear never to tell anyone."

"Fine," said Nagini.

"Swear it!" Bellatrix's eyes glinted madly.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm telling you to!"

"Ah, now you see, that's the sort of thing you should be doing to Voldemort," smirked Nagini. "You do that, and he'd never throw you out of bed. Keep going, then, Bella."

"This isn't a joke! You have to swear if you want me to show you anything. You have to make the unbreakable vow!"

"What do you do that's this much of a secret, go to Muggle clubs?" Nagini laughed at her own joke and held out her hand. Bellatrix grasped it and held her wand over it.

"Do you, Nagini, swear never to tell of the events of this night?"

"I do."

"To anyone, not even the Dark Lord?"

"I do."

"For all your life, and in death, and after death, for all eternity?"

Nagini raised her eyebrows, then shrugged. "Yeah. All right. I do."

Bellatrix held the other woman's hand tightly for a second, then dropped it, and made for the door.

"So, where are we going?" Nagini asked, following.

"You'll see."

"It had better be somewhere fun."

"_I_ think it's very… fun."

Nagini followed Bellatrix out of the manor, off the grounds, and some half-block away, to a small green patch secluded by trees.

"_This_ is where you wanted me to come?" Nagini's lip curled in disgust. "Why?"

Bellatrix, who had stepped into the shade, beckoned Nagini closer. When she too was hidden in the shadows, Bellatrix grabbed her by her shoulders and forced her up against a tree.

Nagini laughed, made to undo her robe. "I had no idea you were that way, Bella! Well, all right, if that's what you want–" But she was silenced when Bellatrix hit her as hard as she could across her face.

Nagini cried out, and held her hand to her smarting cheek. But scarcely had she raised a hand when Bellatrix's fist connected with the side of her skull, and sent her stumbling, dropping to the ground.

In a second, Bellatrix was on top of her, flat of her hand striking Nagini's face over and over again. All the anger she had felt towards this whore who had stolen the Dark Lord away from her was unleashed, and she channeled it into beating Nagini senseless.

"You bitch!" Nagini screamed, as she felt her nose shatter.

"The-Dark-Lord-is-mine!" Bellatrix shouted, punctuating each word with a blow. "You-will-never-touch-him-again!"

"Get off me!"

The next blow fell on Nagini's mouth, and her teeth came down hard on her tongue.

Bellatrix found it exquisite, intoxicating, to cause pain this way. No spells to aid her, only her own hands, beating the hated woman's face bloody. Nagini was making muffled noises through a mouthful of blood, and the sound of her pain was beautiful music to Bellatrix's ears.

She grabbed a hank of Nagini's shining hair and tugged, wrenching another scream from her mouth.

"Do you scream like that when it's the Dark Lord on top of you?" Bellatrix snarled, hammering her fist on Nagini's face. "Or are you silent all the way through, hmm? Wait, I forgot, you're on top of _him_, you little slag! Bitch!"

Nagini shrieked one more time, and Bellatrix grabbed both side of her head and squeezed.

"Die, whore," Bellatrix snarled, and twisted, relishing the sound of Nagini's neck snapping.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: It's not over yet! Epilogue still to come!

)O(

She stared for a long time at the mangled body, and then stood up, the image of calm, collected dignity. She walked back to the house, her heart beating wildly from the excitement of destroying Nagini's perfect body.

It was time to put her acting talent to work. Forcing tears into her eyes, she ran up he path and flew inside, sprinting for the Dark Lord's bedroom. She hammered at his door, and when it swung open, she threw herself into his arms.

"My Lord!" she sobbed. "Oh, my Lord, please help! Nagini and I were out– and then– the aurors– oh, please help!"

"What is it, Bella?" The Dark Lord took her head in his hands and lifted it. "Why are you all bloody?"

"Nagini and I –" Bellatrix gasped, "were out for a walk– she said she wanted to cool off after you– and then– the aurors came– she said– to go get you– oh, please help!"

"You left her alone with aurors?" His crimson eyes widened, horrified.

"She said she would be all right! She said to get help! Please, I don't know what to do!"

"Take me to her," the Dark Lord said, and Bellatrix heard a note of fear in his voice.

She led him at a run to the clearing where she had left Nagini, and when his wand light fell across her, Bellatrix screamed as though in horror at seeing her this way.

"Oh Merlin!" she wailed. "Nagini! Oh, Nagini!"

The Dark Lord was crouching over her already, Bellatrix and her distress forgotten.

"My Lord!" She flung herself to the ground next to him, grasped the front of his robes, in a desperate attempt to bring his focus back to her. "My Lord, I–"

"Go home, Bella," he said sharply.

Bellatrix recoiled, crawled backwards.

_He still loves her more_.

Wracked still with false sobs, she left. It was only when she was back in her bedchamber, the blood washed from her skin, and curled in Rodolphus's comforting arms, that she let the true tears fall. In broken whispers, she managed to tell her husband what had happened – the truth, though not without employing another unbreakable vow to ensure he would never tell, and with every intention of wiping his memory in the morning. Rodolphus even shed a few tears of his own, but Bellatrix was far too preoccupied to notice or care. Because even with a shattered face and broken neck, even covered in blood and even in death, she knew that the Dark Lord still thought Nagini more beautiful than her.

)O(

It was nearly a week before the Dark Lord called Bellatrix to him again.

)O(

"It was all I could do," the Dark Lord whispered, staring at the snake curled on the hearth. "I couldn't save her. It was all I could do. Her soul is safe in that creature, but her body, her beautiful body…"

The snake – the snake that now housed the soul of Bellatrix's rival, hissed.

"You did admirably, my Lord," Bellatrix murmured, resting her head upon his shoulder. "I am relieved that her soul, at least, is still for this world."

_Liar._

"Yes." He stroked her hair. "Thank Merlin for that."

With that, he drew her astride him, kissed her, let tears of anger at the loss of his favored mistress fall. Bellatrix was beautiful, exquisite, and skilled, but she was not Nagini. She would never be Nagini.

He moaned, enjoying the pliable comfort that Bellatrix offered. Where Nagini had been exciting and intoxicating, Bellatrix was warm and gentle. Being in her arms was like what he imagined it would be like to be held by a mother.

Nagini, trapped in the body of the snake, raised her head and glared at Bellatrix, with the Dark Lord where she, Nagini belonged.

_Bitch._

The Dark Lord's back arched, and he collapsed backwards, Bellatrix falling across him with a quiet moan. He twined his arms around her, pulled her close, kissed her on the mouth.

"Beautiful Bella," he whispered in her ear. "My beautiful, sweet Bella."

She could only sigh and press kisses to his face and neck.

After a long silence, Bellatrix whispered, "My Lord?"

"Yes?"

"Has Nagini told you who did this to her?"

"No," he murmured, pressing her to him. "She won't say. She won't say."

The Dark Lord did not see the smile that twisted Bellatrix's pretty face at those words.

She had known that the unbreakable vow would be a wise precaution.


	7. Epilogue

_She is mad._

_I didn't deserve to die like that. I extended the offer of friendship, and she turned it down. I didn't realize just how mad she was. If I had known se was willing to kill for the Dark Lord – not even for his love, only for his bed – I would have given him to her, and gladly. He was not more important to me than my life._

_She is mad, and she is evil._

_I should have known her plan as soon as she made me swear the unbreakable vow. I blame dopamine. And stupidity._

_But how was I to know what you would do for your Dark Lord?_

_The worst of it isn't that I'm dead – your precious Voldemort saved me, and I will be here as long as you. No, the worst is that I died in vain. Your Dark Lord won't love you any more now that I'm dead. He never loved you, he never will. Can't you see that, Bella?_

_Pardon me, _Bellatrix.

_Well, I hope you enjoy him, _Bellatrix.

_Mark my words, Bellatrix, you'll come to an end just as horrible as the one you inflicted on me, by the hands – just as for me – of the one you last expected. I can only hope we will die at the same time, so we can travel the same road to Hell._

_I'll meet you there, Bellatrix._

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
